walnutsprojectsfandomcom-20200216-history
Adrian in Bologna
Adrian in Bologna is a project set partially in Nottingham, England, and mostly in Bologna, Italy, but part of it is in Venice. Plot -In Nottingham, England, 11-year-old Adrian Sampson (the protagonist) is outside playing badminton with his friend Henry Donnellson until the former’s parents come to pick him up and have him dropped off to Bologna, Italy, where his extended family, the dell’Argentos, live, as his parents are spending a month in Aruba for a second honeymoon. As Mr. and Mrs. Sampson are making arrangements, Adrian plays one last game with Henry and bids him good-bye for a month. -Early the next morning, Adrian gets ready for his flight while kept company by his mother’s former lady-in-waiting, Benita Jones, as both of his parents are already out. As Adrian is dropped off at his cousin Giulio dell'Argento’s house, Benita promises that his parents will be back next month. Adrian goes to visit not only his sixteen-year-old cousin, Giulio, but also his younger fraternal twin sisters, Gianna and Bianca, his Aunt Harriet (who happens to look like Adrian’s; hey, both mothers are identical twin sisters), and Uncle Francesco. One afternoon, Giulio goes out on a shopping trip with his girlfriend, Lucia Columbus, at the mall and takes Adrian with him. While they are shopping, Giulio and Lucia look at various clothes. Bored from this, Adrian wanders off and bumps into a woman named Carmela Nielsen and quickly befriends her. As they are discussing Adrian’s extended family, Carmela complains that Francesco dumped her for Harriet. Carmela and Adrian then play in the arcade, but Adrian doesn’t win. Carmela playfully teases him. Giulio and Lucia, having finished clothes-shopping, go to look for Adrian. They find him, and Giulio then reports what happened to his mother. She scolds Adrian for wandering off and going with and talking to a stranger, and scolds Giulio for not keeping an eye on Adrian. The next day, Carmela talks Adrian into going for a ride with her to Venice. Giulio reminds him he should not be going anywhere with a stranger, but Adrian remarks that he knows her. Giulio insists she still counts as a stranger because his family doesn’t know her, but then remembers his father, Francesco, knew her once. She pressures Adrian into going, and he does. His life becomes uneasy when she drives recklessly, running red lights and driving around lowered gates. As soon as they reach her house, she then has a university drop-out (simply referred to as Lincoln Ford, whom she keeps awake as a slave) lock him in with other kids. Carmela plots on widowing Francesco to make him marry her so she can become Giulio’s stepmother and get him, his sisters, and of course, Adrian, grounded forever and make sure Francesco doesn't know about it. She orders Lincoln Ford to guard the basement to make sure nobody lets Adrian out while she is out. Adrian overhears this. Meanwhile, that evening, after dinner, Lucia joins Giulio in the search for Adrian. Giulio then tells his parents about this before the search begins. They keep searching for three weeks until Lincoln Ford calls to tell Giulio that Carmela's house is 497 Giallo Drive, in Venice. As they are searching, Carmela throws a rock at their car and demands that Giulio and Lucia tell her where Francesco is. They pretend not to know and demand that she tell him where Adrian is. She also pretends not to know that. She then goes to look for Francesco herself. Giulio and Lucia then enter the house and then Lincoln Ford helps Giulio and Lucia free Adrian and the other kids who then escape. Adrian then repents for having run away. The kids go to their homes, and Giulio begins to take Adrian and Lucia home. Soon after, Lincoln Ford wakes up and tells Carmela about what happened. She angrily fires him. As Giulio and Lucia are taking Adrian home, they stop to find Francesco tied to a telephone pole with a rope with his hands behind him. He refuses to ever marry her. Giulio and Adrian confront Carmela. Adrian yells at Carmela for plans. He even explains her reckless driving to Giulio, Lucia, and the family. Giulio also explains the damage Carmela did to the family car. Carmela makes a deal to Francesco that if he marries her, she'll change. He refuses, taking it as a trick. Adrian, having learned about knots in Scouts, begins untying his uncle, only for them both to find Giulio and Lucia tied to another pole. Adrian then frees the two. Soon after, the police arrive, after days of searching for Carmela due to her reckless driving and child endangerment, and Carmela is arrested. Finally, Giulio drops Lucia off at her house and she gives him a good-night kiss, and then he drops off his cousin and father at their house. At the end of the month, as soon as their vacation is over, another stranger tries talking Adrian into riding with him, and offers him pleasures, but Adrian refuses because he remembered the promise he made. Benita arrives to pick him up and take him home to his parents, who have returned to England. Adrian, despite wanting to just stay, goes back, and then he is back in Nottingham, playing badminton with Henry, while wondering if Giulio and Lucia will ever get married when they get older. Characters Major Characters *Adrian Sampson is the protagonist. He is an 11-year-old British citizen of Nottingham who stays in Bologna, Italy, with his relatives, the dell'Argentos, while his parents are on a second honeymoon in Aruba. He learns never to go or even speak with strangers. *Giulio dell'Argento is the deuteragonist. He is Adrian's 16-year-old cousin. *Lucia Columbus is the tritagonist. She is Giulio's girlfriend. *Carmela Nielsen is the principal antagonist. She is a professional pool player who lives in Venice, and she intends to widow Francesco so she can have him to herself and make life miserable for his children and, of course, Adrian. *Francesco dell'Argento is Adrian's uncle and Giulio's father. *Lincoln Ford is the secondary antagonist, though he doesn't care to be. He only counts because he is forced into it by Carmela. He is a former University student who dropped out due to being bilked. Minor Characters *Gianna and Bianca dell'Argento are Giulio's younger fraternal twin sisters. Gianna has red hair and Bianca has blonde hair. *Harriet dell'Argento is Adrian's aunt and Giulio's mother. She is the younger identical twin sister of Adrian's mother. *Janis Sampson is Adrian's mother and Giulio's aunt. She is the older identical twin sister of Giulio's mother. She spends most of the project in Aruba for a second honeymoon. *Wilbur Sampson is Adrian's father and Giulio's uncle. He spends most of the project in Aruba for a second honeymoon. *Benita Jones is Janis' former lady-in-waiting who takes Adrian to and from Bologna while his parents are out. *Henry Donnellson is Adrian's British friend in Nottingham, his town. He enjoys playing badminton against him. In fact, the project begins and ends with them doing that. See Also The Script Category:Script-Written Projects